Diablo: The Big Bang Theory
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: Few mortals know how the universe was created, whether it was by some divine hand, or some cataclysmic natural event. In the end however, both versions are true. A balance of origins. Balance that Inarius knew worlds needed to thrive...


.

**The Big Bang Theory**

"And thus another world ends. Not with a bang, but with a whimper."

"My essence is weeping, Inarius. Perhaps you'd prefer it to go out with a bang. I'm sure the Prime Evils could provide such a world."

"Of course not...all worlds are fated to die in time. Just...at times I feel that time is simply too fleeting for them."

It wasn't really a conversation Inarius was intent on having. The Worldstone had been used often enough by both sides of the Great Conflict for them to realize that anything they created was fleeting. Bastions of Hell would inevitably be consumed by their own chaos, while those of the High Heavens inevitably stagnated. It seemed that the only point of creation that was actually long-lasting was that of Anu and Tathamet. But of course, those were speculations that Imperius was hardly willing to indulge in.

"We have the Worldstone," the Archangel of Valour declared. "Reality is ours to shape, to create bastions that serve our cause."

"Until Hell retrieves it again. As they always do. And the cycle repeats itself."

"That's our lot. It's the order of the universe."

_And "don't question it," _Inarius reflected as he watched Imperius turn away from the crumbling world before them, no doubt wondering when he'd get to use his spear again. No-one could fault the archangel's convictions, but the advisor to the Angiris Council could certainly find fault in his farsightedness.

And yet, Inarius knew there were alternatives to the status quo of Creation, of the cycle of destruction and brief creation. He'd heard rumours of other beings within this broken universe. Beings that seeded worlds with life, or otherwise created them outright. Beings called titans, in conflict with those called "Old Gods." Beings that some held to have done the same deeds. The angel might have considered them demons if not for the fact that the worlds these beings were said to create actually _lasted_. Torn by conflict of course, but worlds that existed nonetheless.

And like Inarius himself, the denizens of these worlds wanted...more. Wanted knowledge, understanding. From what he and likeminded angels could tell, such beings were quite willing to voice theories as to the creation of the universe itself, whether some higher being outside it was responsible for its creation, or whether some kind of cosmic explosion was responsible for everything and anything that had existed or would ever exist. Half right in both cases. Creation theory, big bang theory...infinite names for infinite origin stories.

_And those stories will go on infinitely themselves..._the angel reflected bitterly. _These worlds last. Titans, Old Gods...whoever's responsible, they're able to do something that we can't._

What was it that Heaven (or Hell, for that matter) was missing? Some...balance, between two forces? Some balance between Order and Chaos? If he truly intended to abandon the Great Conflict and create some...sanctuary, for him and his likeminded brethren to reside, it was something he had to consider. Stealing the Worldstone, only for his creation to fall apart...it was a prospect he couldn't risk.

And maybe that meant he had to take the ultimate risk.

Maybe he'd have to see whether Hell could provide the balance he thought was necessary...

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_So...got my hands on _Book of Cain _recently and...well, if I have one complaint to make, it's that it wasn't longer. XD_

_This being a crossover however, what inspired this was the lore differences I've noticed arise between _Diablo _and _Warcraft _because of it, how I feel that despite early similarities and references to eachother, the two have taken very different paths, including the nature of creation. In _Warcraft_, when the issue is raised, it's a case of other divine intervention or a big bang for the universe's origin. In _Diablo_, the story of _Anu and the Dragon _is a melding of the two. In _Warcraft_, it's a case of the titans bringing order to the worlds of the Great Dark, while the Burning Legion and Old Gods bring chaos-good and bad things respectively. In _Diablo_, in an expansion of Trag'Oul's hints of worlds beyond Sanctuary, it's established that no world created solely by Heaven or Hell could last long, and that if Sanctuary is any indication, only worlds created by both order and chaos can thrive. I'll spare you a thesis on where I think the story will go after _Diablo III_, since such a theory includes leaked cinematic material, but..._

_...anyway, came up with this as a result._


End file.
